


日记里会有什么呢

by JHelium



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium
Summary: 一本属于一个正在和阿泰尔恋爱的普通人的日记。





	日记里会有什么呢

**Author's Note:**

> 一年前的黑历史，应姐妹要求补档。  
> 沙雕轻小说日记体，傻白甜，厕所读物

4月17日 天气晴

自从和阿泰尔确定关系之后，和家人视频通话的时候就变得提心吊胆了起来。原因无他，只是在某次闲聊的时候不小心说漏了嘴，让老妈知道自己已经脱团了而已。

虽说爸妈并不是那种“25岁之前连女儿和男生走在一起都不准，25岁之后就成天催女儿嫁人”的闹心父母，但我突然有了一个又高又帅、不爱讲话、业余兴趣是研究哲学的外国男朋友这个事实，对他们来说依然不啻于一颗重磅炸弹。

——被炸到的具体表现，就是这两人在从震惊中恢复过来之后，当即通过我查起了阿泰尔的户口。

事情发展到这一步，我才后知后觉地发现，阿泰尔对中国的普通父母来说是一个多么让人担忧的女婿。在我爸妈这种一心希望女儿找个有本事又顾家的男人安安稳稳过日子的父母看来，阿泰尔简直浑身上下都是问题：是个阿拉伯人不说（“他会不会逼你戴头巾穿罩袍啊？”“听说阿拉伯男人都把家务扔给女人做？”“他以后娶三个小老婆回来怎么办？”），还是个十级伤残（双手手指缺失5%以上），如此这般，这般如此。总而言之，看上去很不靠谱的样子。

我很懒，也就是说，只要不是触及底线的误会，我基本都懒得辩解。但是，这回既然事关阿泰尔，我当然要打起十二分精神给爹妈科普“阿拉伯人≠穆斯林”，也搬出一堆生活事实来证明缺根无名指并不是什么惊天动地的大事，并不妨碍阿泰尔修水管和切菜。所以到最后，所有这些问题都不是问题。

真的，在阿泰尔的职业问题面前，这些根本什么都不算。

我到底还是没好意思像克劳迪娅建议的那样，在兄弟会论坛上发“该怎么委婉地告诉爸妈男朋友是个刺客？在线等，急”这样的贴子。但我的理智斩钉截铁地告诉我，如果真的让爸妈知道阿泰尔的日常工作就是跟踪、窃听、各种极限运动和抹人脖子的话，我那惊慌失措、护女心切的父母绝对会不由分说地坐最近的航班冲过来，把我五花大绑押回中国。说不定老爸还会二话不说先撸袖子打爆阿泰尔的头，然后转身语重心长地教育我两条腿的蛤蟆不好找，两条腿的男人多得是，别在一棵歪脖子树上吊死。

（不过，到底是谁的头被打爆还是个未知数。）

以我的口才，实在不可能让爹妈弄清杀人犯和刺客的区别。再怎么拼命解释，估计也只会给他们“女儿被心机杀人犯骗得五迷三道”的强烈错觉。所以，当查户口进行到职业问题这一项时，我毫不犹豫地撒了谎，说阿泰尔是个散打教练。

4月18日 天气阴

把跟爹妈撒谎这件事告诉朋友的时候，得到了很不赞同的反馈。“如果你和阿泰尔不是在摆家家酒的话，迟早是要摊牌的啊！”她咔嚓咔嚓地嚼着薯片，边嚼边断断续续地说话，金黄色的碎渣不可避免地从嘴里掉出来，“撒一个谎，接着就要撒无数个谎来圆，泡泡总有全都被戳破的一天。到那个时候，不仅和你爹妈闹掰，阿泰尔也会生气吧？”

话是这么说，可是，说实话显然也是个过于糟糕的选择。我真是有够差劲，不提保护自己喜欢的人了，就连让他在自己父母心里留下一个好印象都做不到。这样的我，真的配站在阿泰尔身边吗？我又能为他做什么呢？

啊，划掉划掉，真是中二病少年才会有的想法！与其在这里自怨自艾，还不如在阿泰尔知道这件事之前，好好想想该怎么挽回大局。

4月19日 天气晴

其实，说到家务这个问题，我还是能很有底气地为阿泰尔辩护的。我和阿泰尔并没有明确分工，基本上遵循“谁刚好有空谁就去做，谁刚好累了谁就休息”方针，算下来两个人做家务的时间对半开。不过，每到饭点，厨房里的人一定是我。

……并不是说阿泰尔不喜欢做饭。其实，对于日常生活中的大多数不甚重要的东西，他都没有明显的好恶。这样也可以，那样也行，这就直接导致他在烹饪时变成了一个完完全全的实用主义者。

阿泰尔做出来的饭菜维持生命是绝对没问题的，也不至于难吃到不能下口，但他似乎完全不能理解三分熟和七分熟、食材去腥和不去腥之类的事的区别。或者说，他完全不能理解弄清楚这些区别有什么必要。能吃下去，吃下去不会吐出来也不会腹泻，这样不就好了吗？在我一言难尽地放下筷子时，我能看见他的脸上明明白白地写着这样的疑惑。

没办法，毕竟是在那样一个环境里长大的人。于是，我十分干脆地揽过了做饭的活。阿泰尔负责处理所有食材（在这一点上他相当优秀），也会在餐后表达感谢，但他的感谢主要是针对我所付出的精力和时间，而非食物的味道。这家伙的花岗岩脑袋里，根本就没有“好吃”或者“不好吃”这样的定义，就算想要硬塞，也不知道该怎么塞进去。

对食物的要求这么低，也真不知道是幸福还是不幸。

TBC

这种沙雕少女风真是久违了啊……


End file.
